


Again

by Alisum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Prose Poem, References to Depression, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisum/pseuds/Alisum
Summary: Just some thoughts.





	Again

The weight of the tiny box on his chest feels like a promise  
One razor blade already in his hands  
Twiddling it between his fingers  
Playing with the wrapper  
He’s thinking.  
Debating.  
Fighting.  
Losing.  
He unleashes the blade from its wrapper.  
Sliding it across his skin. Just testing its sharpness – for now.  
Little droplets of blood appearing.  
Liebkosend.  
He had not missed them (he did)  
It’s time.  
He presses down.  
Hard.  
The blade gets lost in his skin.  
Pain.  
Pain.  
Pain.  
Then         Blood.


End file.
